Penelope Hume
Penelope Widmore, auch "Penny" oder "Pen", ist die Tochter von Charles Widmore. In Zusammen leben - Alleine sterben erfahren wir, dass sie in Desmond verliebt war, Ihr Vater hielt jedoch nicht viel von Desmond und verhinderte eine Beziehung. Vor Desmonds Abwesenheit is taken.]] Weil Desmond zu stolz war mit Penelope in dessen größerer Wohnung zu leben, zog diese mit zu ihm nach London. Als Desmond stürzt, während er die Wohnung malerte, eilte Pen ihm zur Hilfe. She wishes him luck before going to an interview with Charles Widmore, her father. After Desmond didn't get the job, (or permission to marry Penny) she was pleased, disliking Widmore Corporations and they decided to celebrate their. She asked him where is his tie, which he lost after he threw it down to the ground, right after the interview. Later, they meet in London and have a photograph taken. Desmond, which was planning to marry Penelope, decided against it due to unknown reasons and they split up. Penelope told him he did that because he was a coward. ( ) Penelope placed a love letter in Desmond's copy of Our Mutual Friend before he went to prison, which he would not find until he had wrecked on the Island, after the death of Inman. to Desmond]] When Desmond was sent to prison, he wrote many letters to Penelope. However her father intercepted all of Desmond's letters, so that she did not receive them. The addresses for both Desmond and Penelope are visible, although the street name is unclear (See main article: Desmond's letters for image). ( ) After Desmond's release from prison, she tracked him down in the U.S. before he went jogging in the stadium. She asked him why he never wrote to her while in prison, and whether he ever had a chance to read Our Mutual Friend. When asked how she found Desmond, she replied that with enough money and effort, you can track anyone. Desmond had been told by her father that she has given up hope and become engaged to another man, but she neither confirms nor denies this at the stadium, only stating that they haven't set a wedding date yet. ( ) Alternate Timeline After turning the failsafe key in the future, Desmond seems to reenter his life on the day of his interview with Widmore. He relieves the same day, but decides this time to propose to Penelope. When he went into the jewelry shop, the seller, Ms. Hawking, who apparently knew he is reliving this day, convinced him not to propose to Penny, because this is what will lead him to the Island. ( ) Nach Desmonds Abwesenheit und Henrik "haben es gefunden"]] Mehr als drei Jahre später, nach der Entladung und dem Entdecken der elektromagnetischen Anomalie, von den beiden portugiesisch-sprechenden Männern in der Abhörstation, wird sie per Telefon um 3:05 Uhr, Ortszeit, informiert, dass sie "es gefunden haben." Am Telefon wird Sie mit "Miss Widmore" angesprochen, was zeigen würde, dass sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht verheiratet ist. Auf ihrem Nachttisch steht eine Kopie des Fotos, welches Desmond auch in der "Schwan"-Station, beziehungsweise auf seiner Reise, bei sich hat. Dabei unterscheiden sich beide Fotos etwas, was aber an einem Drehbuchfehler der Autoren liegt. ( ) Trivia * In Homer's Odyssey, Penelope was the faithful wife of Odysseus (Desmond?). She waited for him for twenty years while he was lost at sea, resisting the advances of 108 suitors who tried to marry her. Because of this, she is often used as a symbol of marital fidelity. * In Greek mythology, Penelope is "the weaver of dreams" (a reference to her using her weaving and un-weaving of a tapestry to ward off suitors). She is also a bringer of visions and a muse of artistic expression. * Penelope Widmore, as played by Sonya Walger, does not appear in the original version of Desmond's photograph as seen in 2x1 and 2x3. The woman appearing in the original version was claimed by some fans to resemble Arlene Stewart, who attempted to adopt Claire's child, but it was later revealed to be a continuity error that was corrected in a later reairing of that episode. * The area where she is from--Knightsbridge, U.K., is a wealthy suburb of London where Lucy Heatherton is also from. *In another Greek myth, Orpheus travels to the Underworld to rescue his wife who had previously died after a fatal snake bite. Hades, God of the Underworld, agrees as long as Orpheus travels to the normal world (with his wife in tow) without looking back to see her. However, at the last minute he looks back and sees her for the last time falling back into the Underworld. This is similar to Desmond's second chance to re-live his life and live again with Penelope, but as a result of the Universe's ability to course correct (as suggested by Ms. Hawking) this is impossible. Ungeklärte Fragen * Woher weiß sie, dass Desmond nicht schon tot ist? * Why is it known by either Penelope or the crew of the listening station that the search for Desmond will be related to magnetic disturbances? *Who was Penelope set to marry, or was it just her father lying to Desmond? **When she refers to having not set a date for the wedding, is she actually referring to another man or is she actually talking about Desmond who had failed to propose? Siehe auch * Desmond Hume * Desmonds Briefe * Penelopes Brief * Charles Widmore Widmore, Penelope Widmore, Penelope Widmore, Penelope